


Catch

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Ignis and Gladio aren't paid enough, Kissing, M/M, Maybe Gladnis if you squint, More comedy though, Noct is as spoiled as ever, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers with benefits, badass prompto, don't underestimate our sunshine boy!, it escalates quickly, no magic, thief!prompto, to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: Prompto was caught. It was an accident, but he was caught. The door he thought would be his freedom was the door to his cell.There was no reason to run anymore. Behind him were the guards, in front of him was the guy, who looked strong despite the fact that he was visibly rich.The only natural thing for Prompto to do was raising his hands in defeat, maybe smiling and begging for an apology.But the words leaving his drunken lips were, “You're hot as hell.”---Where Prompto is a thief and accidently seduces and kidnaps the prince.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Me to my friend:  
> "I have this story in mind..."  
> "Yeah?"  
> "But it'll need smut..."  
> "Well, then you should start writing it."
> 
> So here I am, writing smut for the first time... (it's not the main content though). I gave my best and I'm... proud (?) of it!
> 
> Thank you, my dear friend and proofreader [Perching_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/profile) for helping me out (part of this is your fault :"D).  
> Have fun reading ;)

Footsteps echoed through the corridor, followed by shouts. They weren't alarmed yet, more concerned about the recent events.

A shadow stood behind a curtain, watching the guards pass while taking a sip of the most delicious wine in the whole of Eos. It was Prompto's third glass and he was sure he was already half-drunk, but he couldn’t care less about it. Not that it would affect his work, he was used to stealing some glasses at the fancy parties he 'attended', and even if it was only to confuse the nobles where their drinks had gone. It wouldn't bother them for long, soon another servant would appear with a fresh glass.

Plus, it was a nice extra. The last kick Prompto gave himself to celebrate another victorious evening.

After the guards had passed Prompto went to a quiet corner where he took a quick look at his stolen goods; filled wallets, sparkling diamond collars, a very fancy ring...

With a satisfied hum he placed them back, giving himself a mental pat on the back. He had done well this evening, as always. It was time for him to disappear with his booty back into the night.

But the taste of sweet wine, the delicious smell of good finger food...

Well, as long as the guards stayed oblivious he could afford a few minutes more.

 

Seventh glass...

Even drunk as a skunk Prompto was good at sneaking through the corridors, unseen by the now very alarmed guards. His steps were as light as a feather while he danced from hideout to hideout in a weird waltz, the crooked grin never leaving his face.

Unfortunately Prompto forgot where he had hid his stolen goods. It meant he had to search for it, which was risky, but on the other hand... he wouldn't do this job if he didn't love the risk!

At some point he was cornered. There was no curtain or window nearby, only some doors. But Prompto wasn't sure if they would lead to a safe place. Behind some of them he could hear voices.

Guards streamed down from both sides of the corridor. They hadn't seen Prompto yet, but under the circumstances they would. Pressed against the wall Prompto tried to steady himself and to clear his mind. It was impossible as drunk as he was.

The footsteps grew louder, as well as the voices.

Prompto took a deep breath.

The guards rounded the corner.

But instead of staring at the guards Prompto stared at the sexiest being he had ever seen in his whole life. His jaw dropped as his eyes trailed along the sharp lines of collarbones, visible muscles underneath a thin shirt, dark eyes framed by hair as black as the night.

They stared back at him, the eyes. Staring at him in surprise and disbelief.

“Wha- who are you? And what are you doing in my room?!”

Prompto was caught. It was an accident, but he was caught. The door he thought would be his freedom was the door to his cell. And just because he hadn't resisted the delicious wine and the good food.

There was no reason to run anymore. Behind him were the guards, in front of him was the guy, who looked strong despite the fact that he was visibly rich. He had seen his face too and would soon call the guards.

The only natural thing for Prompto to do was raising his hands in defeat, maybe smiling and begging for an apology. If he was lucky he could get away with one month.

But the words leaving his drunken lips were, “You're hot as hell.”

The eyes of the other one widened more, but it seemed to work because he didn't call the guards. A mischievous smile spread over Prompto's lips. Whatever was going on right now he could use it, right? It wasn't like he had anything to lose.

Something in the back of his mind screamed this was the wrong time and place to think of this, but it was drowned by the amount of alcohol flowing through his veins.

“I mean it,” he said in a low tone, giving the man a flirtatious wink and stepped forward. The other one stepped back in response and soon Prompto had him pinned against the wall, his hand sliding down the other one's sides until they reached his hips. Prompto held him in place while he pressed his full body against him, chest against chest, hip against hip.

A deep red blush spread over the man's cheeks. Prompto's smirk grew broader. He was lucky today.

“Ooooh, don't tell me you don't like this,” he whispered in front of the other one's lips, causing the man to shudder.

“I-”

The words got stuck in his throat as Prompto crashed their lips together in a messy kiss, forcing it on the guy more to keep him quiet while the footsteps of the guards passed the room. It was an old trick, one that Prompto got used to at fancy parties like this. A little blow job here, a bit kissing there... it kept most of the people quiet. At least long enough for him to escape.

Though this time he didn't expect the other one to kiss him back immediately.

As they broke apart to catch some air they stared at each other with surprise.

“I correct myself,” Prompto murmured. “You are hotter than the Ravatogha.”

“Compared to hell... is that an insult?” the guy asked back. He sounded so dramatically hurt Prompto had to snort at the comment.

“I was actually trying to make you a compliment.”

“Try again,” the other one said. This time they both leaned in, kissing each other eagerly. Not that Prompto complained about it. It was just what he had hoped, so he gladly obliged. The guy was a damn good kisser too, judging by the way he nibbled at Prompto's bottom lip and caused him to shiver from arousal.

He was really lucky today.

While they continued making out Prompto's hands slid to the other one's ass, cupping them and giving them a nice squeeze. It earned him a moan and a deeper kiss, wet and with tongue.

“Fuck,” the guy groaned. They stopped the kissing, lips swollen and breathless.

But the smirk never left Prompto's lips. He knew why the other one had cursed. There was a very prominent bulge pressing against his own.

“I'll take care of it, sir,” he whispered into his ear and trailed a line of kisses along the other one's neck while his fingers fumbled with the man's belt. Usually Prompto tried to conceal every evidence of him, but his mind was already so blank he let himself go and placed a hickey on the other one's neck.

“Noct,” the man said, his breath hitching while he steadied himself on Prompto's shoulders. Surprised Prompto looked up.

“Call me Noct,” he repeated, his voice hoarse with arousal.

“Okay, Noct,” Prompto said, his smirk turning darker. “Then let's play a game. I'll make you feel good and you'll keep quiet, alright? You don't want someone to interrupt this, right?”

Noct shook his head, his dark eyes trailing over Prompto's face and down his arms to his hands pressed against the pants.

“Oh, don't worry. This little friend gets his treatment,” Prompto promised. “Just... keep quiet.”

He bent down, freeing Noct's cock from the underwear. He was already hard, the precome dropping from the tip. Prompto felt satisfied at the sight. With his teeth he freed his hand from the glove and gave Noct a strong stroke. The man muffled a moan behind his hand, bent over and steadied himself with the other hand on a dresser.

“Impatient, aren't we?” Prompto asked in a teasing tone. Noct groaned in protest, causing Prompto to chuckle.

He leaned over, sticking his tongue out, visible for Noct's eyes. They widened as Prompto slowly closed the distance, until he met warmth flesh.

A cry stifled in Noct's throat as Prompto let his tongue trail over the length of his cock. He hadn't had so much fun in a while and enjoyed it more and more with every sound he could draw from the man. After a while of teasing Prompto decided it was enough. Noct looked like he was about to scream, his cock pulsing hard and heavy in Prompto's hand.

He gave him another set of strong strokes, fast and steady, until Noct started to shudder and with a muffled cry came all over Prompto's hand.

Licking his fingers Prompto stood up. He was high on adrenaline, even though his own problem was still there. But seeing this handsome guy falling for his seduction so easily had done something with Prompto.

And maybe his pants were wet as well.

Noct struggled to find his balance, one hand still on the dresser while the other one searched for Prompto's arm. In the dim light of the room Prompto could see his face was flushed, his eyes deep with lust and desire. And that after Prompto just gave him a blow job? This guy got hotter every second.

“Haven’t had enough, had we?” Prompto asked, his smirk back on his lips.

Noct seemed to struggle finding his voice. Finally he grabbed Prompto's arm and pulled him close. The heated kiss came unexpectedly, but it wasn't something Prompto would deny.

“Shall we continue with it then?” he asked, then added in a flirty voice, “I could fuck you senseless right now, in a hotel room with thousands of stars.”

“That was cheesy,” Noct managed to say, but there was the hint of a grin on his lips.

“Come on, I bet your rich ass was never treated with so much luxury before,” Prompto responded. He had no idea what he was babbling any more. “Roof?”

“Roof.”

 

Stars danced on the sky, mingling with the lights of the city in a weird blur, just like fireworks exploding in thousands of sparks.

 

Prompto woke up with a racking headache. His body was sore too.

He groaned and tried to block the sunlight with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It was then that he realized he was not alone. Someone used the blanket as well, rolling away as Prompto tried to pull it.

Slowly Prompto sat up, blinking against the sunlight streaming through the broken window of his hideout. His eyes fell on the place next to him.

Black hair against white sheet.

Prompto blinked another time, his eyes wandering down his own exposed chest.

Was he... naked?

Suddenly memories flashed through his head, blurry images of a party, a room with dim light, a flushed face...

Realization washed over Prompto. He covered his mouth with his hand, inhaling sharply.

Had he brought the guy to his hideout in his drunkenness?!

What had he done?!

Cold sweat broke out on Prompto's forehead, his breath going faster. Think, think, he needed to think!

Should he take him back? But he would tell someone about Prompto and his hideout.

Should he pack his things and run away before the guy woke up? Even then he probably needed to hide for years, if he could.

So the only option left for Prompto was to face his fate and to go to prison. In his head he counted his crimes. Stealing wasn't that bad, but because he had always stole from the nobles it would cost him a few years for sure. Could he get arrested for seducing someone? It had been more of an accident though and the guy hadn't resisted against it, more the other thing. But Prompto couldn't recall all of the things he had done with him last night, the alcohol blurring most of it.

A muffled noise caused Prompto to flinch. He turned around, slowly, until he stared at the guy next to him.

What was his name again? 'Noct'?

He had the blanket still pulled up to his nose, but blinked against the sunlight with a frown. Confused he looked at the blanket, then at the ceiling until his eyes finally fell on Prompto. For a moment his gaze lingered on the blond. Prompto forgot how to breath. He could taste the tension in the air. This was the moment of truth, wasn't it?

The moment ended when Noct shrugged and turned away, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders as if he wanted to continue his sleep.

As if he was not in a rundown hideout of a thief he had met last night and who most likely fucked him across the whole city!

“H-hey!” Prompto shouted, grabbing the other one's shoulder and forced Noct to face him.

If looks could kill Noct's could destroy a whole country.

“What?” he asked, annoyed.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping, you dumbass.”

“Sle- just like that?!”

Noct grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head, leaving a stunned Prompto behind. He had expected everything, but not THIS!

After a few seconds he could hear a quiet snoring underneath the blanket.

 

Eventually Prompto decided to just ignore the guy for the moment. If he wanted to sleep, no matter what, he wouldn't disturb him.

The main problem wasn't gone with that, but it left Prompto more time to collect his thoughts. Time he needed.

When his stomach grumbled Prompto decided he could pay a quick visit to the market. From far away the delicious smell of baked bread wafted over to him. He raised his nose in the air and sniffed, following the scent.

The market was always filled with people, coming from everywhere across the country to sell their goods or to buy from others. Prompto liked the place. There was always a barrel or a tent where he could hide and thanks to the turmoil he wouldn't get spotted by guards.

“Good morning, Prompto,” the baker greeted him, leaning out of the window.

“Good morning, Mister Weskham. How's business?”

“Busy as always. But I tried something new. Do you want to taste test it?”

Prompto nodded wildly, his eyes shining with excitement. The baker disappeared with a chuckle and came back with a pastry, a little cake with a blue flower. He gave it to Prompto.

“That looks delicious!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Wait until you taste it.”

Prompto bit into the warm pastry, the smell alone a dream, but the taste was a miracle! It was sweet, but the slight bitterness at the end covered it in a good way, leaving Prompto wanting for more. Soon the cake was gone and both taster and baker looked satisfied.

“This was perfect...” Prompto sighed, licking the rest of the cake off his fingers.

“I'm glad to hear that. I wanted to sell them today because of the wedding... but now I can forget that.”

Surprised Prompto looked up. He couldn't imagine people wouldn't want this delicious cake.

“Why's that?” he asked.

For a moment the baker looked surprised as well. Then he leaned forward, gesturing Prompto to come closer.

“Haven't you heard yet? The whole city talks about it. Yesterday, at the celebration of the royal wedding... someone kidnapped the prince!”

“What!” Prompto shouted, but as the people turned their heads into his direction he quickly lowered his voice. “Who would do something like that. And... wouldn't the prince be... I don't know... super guarded or something?”

“Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone thought as well. But it seemed like there has been an incident last night. Some guests have complained about a thief and the guards watching the prince's room have gone to search for him. Now there is the rumor it has been a well-organized group.”

Prompto nodded at the words, frown on his face. Something about the story sounded familiar.

“And the wedding?” he asked further.

“Is canceled for now. No groom, no wedding,” the baker said, shrugging. He reached behind himself and held a newspaper in front of Prompto's nose.

“Here are the details, if you want to read them. I know you always like those stories.”

Prompto grabbed the newspaper. The dark ink on the front screamed in capitals, “WHO KIDNAPPED THE GROOM?”

Underneath it was a big, colored picture of a very handsome man in a nice suit. Sharp collarbones, dark eyes, hair as black as the night...

Prompto paled.

“You alright?” the baker asked as he recognized Prompto's struggles.

“Y-yeah. C-can I borrow the newspaper, please?” Prompto asked, forcing a smile on his lips.

“Sure, but wh-,” the baker said, but before he could end his sentence Prompto already stormed down the alley, clutching the newspaper in his hands.

 

He was as good as dead.

 

“Did you find something?” Gladio asked, arms folded in front of his chest as he scrutinized the police man in front of him. Compared to Gladio's height he was very small and seemed to shrink another inch from the question alone.

“N-nothing yet, sir,” he said, fumbling with his sleeve.

With a grunt Gladio turned away, gesturing the man he should continue his work. He was very fast in getting back to his colleague to investigate another misleading clue.

It was then that Ignis came back from the balcony where he had talked to another man, most likely the local chief of the police station. Since they had found out about Noctis' mysterious disappearance the worried frown never left his face, but now it mingled with thoughtfulness.

Gladio inhaled deeply and tried to relax. He was curious about the conversation Ignis had on the balcony, but he hold himself back from asking and waited until Ignis spoke.

“He said they have found his clothes,” Ignis said, pulling his gloves up his hands.

“And?” Gladio asked, furrowing his brows.

“Nothing besides that. Only his clothes laying on the roof.”

“On the roof?”

“Yes.”

“Everything?”

“Everything. From his suit to his pants,” Ignis deadpanned.

Surprise crossed Gladio's features before his face darkened. He had taught Noctis everything about self-defense and if they were strong enough to free him of his clothes...

“Shit... they are good,” he murmured.

“I just wonder...” Ignis began, but broke off and tapped with his finger against his chin, his gaze wandering into an unknown distance.

Even though Gladio knew when it was time to stay silent and let Ignis think he couldn't do it right now. The mere thought of leaving Noctis in the hands of a group of dangerous terrorists got the better of him.

“Spit it out, Iggy. Please,” he pushed the man.

Ignis sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again they pierced right through Gladio.

“Don't you think it's... odd? Noctis disappears without leaving anything besides his clothes on the roof. Neither is there a hint of a fight nor are there any traces of drugs. No one has witnessed anything either.”

Well, that was true. Recalling the words Gladio stared at Ignis, the pieces of the puzzle slowly clicking into place.

“You think...”

“Remember when Noctis heard about the wedding? He was very upset and judged my cooking more than usual.”

“And at our training sessions he cursed more often and tried to hit me between the legs,” Gladio recalled, grimacing at the memory. Noctis had always been difficult to deal with but back then Gladio had been really upset about his behavior. “Which means...”

Ignis nodded in agreement.

“Whatever exactly happened last night... he took the opportunity and ran away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand Prom has kidnapped the groom.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROM!!  
> I was able to finish this chapter just in time for our sunshine boy's birthday <3  
> Have fun reading~ <3

“YOU are the PRINCE?!” Prompto shouted with the last breath he had after his sprint back to his hideout.

The blanket moved, revealing messy hair and smooth skin until Noct was sitting up. With an unreadable expression he looked at Prompto, scratched the back of his neck and yawned.

“So what?” he asked.

Prompto couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Couldn't the prince understand how horrible the situation was? At least for Prompto?!

“You're supposed to get married today!” Prompto pointed out.

Annoyance grew on the prince's face.

“Shut up,” he murmured.

“No, I won't! We... I have to take you back!”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Noct protested, clutching the blanket with one hand until his knuckles turned white.

“B-but what about the marriage?”

“Forget it!”

Prompto dropped to his knees, staring at Noct in disbelief. The newspaper landed next to him on the ground.

What had he done wrong in his life for this to happen? Was it because he had stolen from the rich? Were the Astrals angry at him? Was this their punishment?

If someone found out he had a very wild night with the prince right before his wedding and by the way kidnapped him by accident... either he would never be able to see the light again or would be executed.

No matter what, it would be over for him.

“Hey!”

Prompto flinched at the voice. Deep in his thoughts, imagining his lonely funeral, he hadn't realized Noct had stood up, the blanket on his head and around his shoulders as if he was a guardian angel. Well, more an angel of death if Prompto thought about it twice.

He stood in front of Prompto, his shadow falling on the blond.

“What about your promise of showing me thousands of stars?”

Confused Prompto knitted his eyebrows. Had he promised something to him?

“What... are you talking about?” he asked.

Noct rolled his eyes, then kneeled down to Prompto's height.

“I haven't seen thousands of stars. There were just like... ten. But not thousands!”

“Uhm... dude- y-your majesty, I'm afraid I was very drunk and-”

“Show me those stars and I'll go back without telling anyone what happened last night!” Noct demanded. “Deal?”

Slowly Prompto processed what the prince had said. Could it be-- was this his second chance?

If Prompto understood correctly everything the guy wanted was seeing a night sky full of stars. Something one could only see outside the city. It was nothing special for Prompto who had lived most of the time on the outskirt of civilization before he had arrived in Altissia.

“Okay, I'll show y-”

His words were cut off as lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened and he lost his balance. Together with Noct he collapsed backwards on the floor.

“Good,” Noct breathed out, smiling as he rose up to look Prompto in the eyes with a delightful expression. The blanket slid from his shoulders, exposing his naked skin. Even if Prompto wasn't drunk anymore he was sure if Noct would continue he couldn't resist.

Of course Noct didn't. Instead he stood up again with the words, “Then get me some clothes!”

  


“I hate you.”

“And here I am, thinking at least your majesty would love me.”

“Stop calling me that! Call me Noct!”

“Oh, yes, or else we get caught, right? But... Noct? Nah, that doesn't fit to you anymore. Let's see... Priscilla? ”

The grin on Prompto's face grew from ear to ear as he watched Noct blush as pink as his pompous dress.

“Don't you dare!”

“But it suits you,” Prompto said. “Well, at least with the wig.”

They were in an alley near the harbor, watching the people streaming to the ships. It was good because they could use the masses to get onto one of them too, unseen by the guards.

Due to Noct's demand Prompto had given him clothes. The pink dress and the blonde wig were one of the disguises he used at his 'visits' if he wanted to confuse drunken old men and meanwhile empty their pockets. It was always fun to steal from the nobles right under their noses.

But he had to admit giving it to Noctis as his only option had been more revenge than anything for the rude remark, one that Prompto didn't regret as he watched with an amused smirk how Noct followed him.

“Why do I have to wear this shit again?!” Noct asked, holding up his dress. His feet teetered with every step. He hadn't worn any high heels before, had he?

“Because everyone in the town knows your face. If you walk through the street in ordinary clothes we will get caught in seconds,” Prompto explained. He grabbed Noct's arm, linking it with his own.

“Don't worry, I got you, Priscilla.”

The curse on Noct's lips got stuck in his throat as Prompto pulled him on the street.

Together with the stream of people they walked up to the ships. While Prompto guided Noct he watched the guards from the corner of his eyes. They were more than usual, some of them even stopping the passengers and asking for their identities and their destinations. Prompto got nervous the longer he watched the guards. If they stopped them too he would have to make a story up.

“Shit,” Noct cursed. In an instant Prompto turned towards him and followed his eyes. There were no guards in the direction Noct was looking into, just two men standing at a wall and watching the people. One of them looked like he lifted Behemoths daily and the other one as if he could halve a person with his gaze alone.

“What's wrong?” Prompto whispered, slightly hurrying their steps.

“That's Iggy and Gladio. My retainers. If they find me I am dead.”

“You mean... we,” Prompto murmured, gulping. The first impression of the men was enough to convince him he didn't want to face them directly.

Suddenly the one with the glasses snapped his gaze at them, moving towards them in an instant. Noct grabbed Prompto's arm tighter, turning his face away from the man, panic visible in his eyes.

“What are we doing now?” he asked in a low voice. Slowly Prompto put his hand on Noct's shoulder. His eyes flickered to the ship. Just a few steps...

“Let me handle this. You will stay quiet, okay? Don't say anything. If he knows you then he will recognize you from your voice.”

Noct nodded, even though the uncertainty never left his face. Meanwhile Prompto tried to steady his breathing and to stop his wild thoughts. Adrenaline filled his body, steeling his senses. One breath in, one out...

“Excuse me.”

“Yeah? Is something the matter, sir?” Prompto said with a bright smile.

The man stopped, his eyes flickering from Prompto to Noct, who had turned his back to the man. A frown appeared on his face.

“Nothing particular. Is everything alright with you, miss?” he asked towards Noct.

It was clear that Noct wasn't alright at all. His shoulders trembled, his lips quivered. But before the man could get more suspicious Prompto said in a worried tone, “Oh Priscilla? What's wrong, honey bunny? Don't be scared, it'll be over in a blink, okay?”

He gave Noct a long kiss who stopped trembling at once. Instead he stared at Prompto in disbelief while a slight blush crept over his cheeks.

“I'm sorry, sir. My wife is scared of ships. She gets seasick very fast,” he said to the man whose jaw had dropped when Prompto had kissed Noct in front of him. Now he closed it slowly, nodding.

“I... understand...” he murmured.

“It's a pity. She gave her best because she has wanted to see the royal wedding so badly, but now...” Prompto sighed, shaking his head. “I hope they will find the prince soon. A good day, sir.”

He waved the man before he continued walking up to the ship. Once they had reached it he helped Noct on the deck. The prince never let go of his arm since their meeting with the man. Prompto couldn't help but chuckle at how clingy Noct suddenly was.

“It's over. The ship puts out to sea,” he said, pointing with his head to the railing.

With hesitation Noct looked up, his eyes widened as he saw how the dock got smaller.

“You did it...” he whispered, fascinated. “You tricked Iggy...”

“I take that as a compliment,” Prompto chuckled. His eyes wandered to the people on the dock. He spotted the two men at the left side. They looked as if they were discussing something, the broader gesturing wildly in the air. Finally he looked at the ship, searching for something.

“I think they found out,” Noct murmured, watching the scene as well.

“What? That we are a very lovey-dovey couple?”

“Oh, Shut up.”

With an elegant move Prompto avoided Noct's elbow. Of course he knew what Noct meant, but after his gorgeous victory he didn't want to think of it. He just escaped death.

“NOCT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” the big guy shouted across the sea.

Noct wrinkled his nose in protest, gritting his teeth. With a huff he turned on his heels, ignoring his retainers on purpose.

“Aaaaand now he is mad,” Prompto said as he saw how the guy stamped his foot on the ground, his face red with anger. “I don't want to interrupt your little... discussion, but... uh... we should think about our next steps. Now that your people know you are on this ship... with me... they will make preparations to capture us.”

“Preparations? Oh shit... you're right...” Noct murmured, frowning.

“Yeah, like... stationing guards at Galdin Quay and so on. And most likely informing the executioner he has a new commission.”

Prompto shivered at the thought. Now that Noct's retainers knew he had kissed the prince there was no turning back.

“Executioner?” Noct repeated, his frown turning deeper. Then he stepped up to Prompto. “Hey, you've done nothing wrong.”

“That's sweet, Noct, but I know my position.” Prompto let his shoulders drop and tried to smile, but it was sad. “I'm just... a thief. Even if I have done nothing wrong and you would have forced me to do all of this nobody will believe me. In their eyes I'm just... trash.”

He was lucky he was able to hide from the guards until now. Deep inside he knew one day his career would end in prison, no matter how good he was and no matter how much the nobles had deserved it. They could steal from the small people as much as they wanted without being punished, but when the small people stole it back from them...

Prompto sighed, his eyes wandering to the water.

There was no way the court would ever listen to a thief.

“That's bullshit. I would believe you. And if I believe you the others will have to do it too.”

At once Prompto's head snapped up, doubt crossing his features.

Noct looked back at him, straight in the eyes, with an expression Prompto hadn't seen before on the spoiled prince's face. It spoke of deep conviction and stood in contrast to the picture he had of him, of nobles in general.

“Uh... but... you know what I do for a living, do you?”

“Stealing people's hearts?” Noct asked with a smirk. Then he turned serious again. “Say, I still don't know your name. Tell me.”

Sheepishly Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. Revealing his identity to a noble was a no go for him, but they were – literally – in the same boat. And besides his spoiled behavior Noct was somehow different than the other nobles he had met. At least if he really spoke the truth. He could give it a try.

“Uhm... Prompto.”

“Alright, Prompto. First of all, you're not 'just a thief'!” Noct said, lowering his head just a bit to let his eyes pierce right through Prompto. “I don't care what the people think of thieves. It's a stereotype, isn't it? For me you are Prompto, no matter what others might say.”

Prompto had never expected to hear something like this from the prince. Especially not after what had happened. He couldn't even argue, just listen and gape at him.

“Next, we're having a deal, right? Even if we get caught I'll make sure you'll stay safe.”

Holding his breath Prompto watched how Noct placed his hand against his chest, right where his heart was.

“In the name of the Lucian Kingdom I swear to make sure no one will harm you.”

The words hung heavy in the air. Prompto inhaled sharply, staring wide-eyed at the prince. Noct looked back at him, all sincere and regal.

He needed to say something, needed to react!

With a gulp Prompto straightened his back, pressed his lips together and met Noct's eyes with the same posture. He took a deep breath.

“I know why I have married you, Priscilla,” came over his lips in a flirty tone.

Noct's face dropped.

Trying his best to suppress the laughter bubbling in his chest Prompto covered his mouth, but it was meaningless as Noct clutched his pink dress, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

“Astrals, why are you so- so-”

“Handsome? Charming? Attractive?” Prompto asked between fits of laughter.

Noct groaned and took a step towards Prompto.

“Hey! I was trying to be se--!”

He broke off as Prompto grabbed his arm, pulling him close to his chest.

“I know,” Prompto whispered. There were tears in the corner of his eyes but he couldn't say if it was because of the laughter or of the emotions swirling in his chest. “Sorry, Noct. No one has ever said something like that to me. I could kiss you right now, really.”

“Why don't you?” Noct asked.

“Can I?”

After all Noct was still the prince and the first time Prompto had kissed him was more the result of a coincidence. Noct furrowed his eyebrows, almost looking sad. Then his eyes twitched and he leaned forward until Prompto couldn't see his face anymore, only feel the tender touch on his back.

His heart skipped a beat.

“Of course you can,” Noct whispered. “Just... maybe not here.”

  


“I shouldn't ask how you have managed to get the key,” Noct said, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Prompto leaned against the doorframe of the cabin's door, swirling the key around his finger.

Reflections from the water danced on the ceiling, falling through the porthole in the room, which was pretty huge and fancy for a cabin on a ship. Almost suitable for a prince.

“Let's say... I've the magic touch for that,” Prompto said, causing Noct to snort with amusement and shake his head. He dropped on the bed, the dress flying up and slowly settling around him. The wig followed as Noct pulled it off his head, his black hair bouncing back up, wild and messy.

“Magic, huh?” Noct murmured, leaning backwards on his hand and tapping with his heels on the wooden floor. “Magic only happens in fairy tales.”

“You think this is a fairy tale then?” Prompto asked, closing the distance and kneeling before Noct. He gave him a flirtatious wink and reached his hand out towards him. “Am I your knight in a shining armor, princess?”

“Knock it off,” Noct said, but it wasn't angry or upset, more amused. He raised his foot, the high heel dangling from the tip of it. “You wanted to kiss me, but first you'll free me from this whole thing.”

“Why should I?”

“'Cause I want to take a shower.”

Prompto thought about it for a moment, considering if they could get caught if they stayed longer in here. But as far as he knew the captain was busy with navigating the cliffs and therefore wouldn't come back to his cabin that fast.

“As you wish, your majesty,” he said in a teasing tone. Carefully he placed his hands around Noct's foot and freed him, one by one, from the high heels. He did it so slowly and with so much care that he could feel Noct flinching beneath his touch.

“You could join me.”

Prompto stopped his movement, one hand still on Noct's foot while the other one held the last high heel.

“I mean it,” Noct underlined his words with placing his foot down and Prompto swore he could hear the smirk in his voice.

With a yelp he fell backwards as Noct pushed him down, pinned him on the floor and straddled him. His eyes were dark, his cheeks slightly pink, but the smirk on his lips was delightful. It was the same he had back in Prompto's hideout.

Only this time something told Prompto Noct would continue.

“You mean...?” Prompto asked, gulping heavily. “Are you sure?”

Noct's eyes twitched at the question, his smirk faltered, but he didn't let go of Prompto. Instead his grip on Prompto's arms tightened.

“I am,” he said. “I've never been surer of anything.”

  


Lips crashed against each other, heated and messy, screaming for more. Prompto stumbled backwards in the small space until his hand found the wall, his other hand holding Noct in place, steadying him so they wouldn't crash to the floor. Even though Prompto couldn't remember much from their first time he felt this was going to be different. Noctis was eager as well and soon they were both wrestling for control. At the same time Prompto was very aware of what they were doing, not like he was when he was drunk, and the voices in the back of his mind grew louder with every kiss they shared.

But he hadn't had the heart to stop it. Something deep inside of him told him that Noct needed him. Not only sexually, but also emotionally. As if Prompto was his lifeline.

The longer Prompto had watched him the surer he was that Noct struggled with something. There was a reason why he had come with Prompto, why he had wanted to see the stars instead of going back home. Back to his life and back to his future wife.

They broke apart to breathe, but still stayed close. Noct had his hands on Prompto's arms, feeling the strong muscles while Prompto brushed over his back, never stopping to kiss and nibble at Noct's shoulder. Water purred down on them, streaming over their bodies. Prompto had to admit it made Noct even more beautiful than he already was.

He recognized the hickey he had placed on his neck the last night and couldn't help the smirk spreading over his lips. Without a second thought he placed his mouth on it, sucking the abused skin for another time.

Noct flinched at that, his breath hitching. His body arched against Prompto's, their erections bumping together, making them both moan.

“Astrals, Prompto. Stop the teasing,” Noct complained. The chuckle got cut off by another deep and wet kiss. It kept Prompto so busy playing with Noct's tongue and tickling more moans from him that he didn't realize Noct reached behind himself and grabbed Prompto's arm on his back, guiding him down.

The moment Prompto could feel the smooth skin of Noct's ass he stopped. Noct had pressed Prompto against the wall, his eyes dark with lust.

“Get it done, blondie,” he whispered, his hot breath tickling against Prompto's lips and making him shiver.

There was no way Prompto could deny that.

“As you wish, your majesty,” he breathed back.

His fingers found their way between Noct's cheeks. First one, then the second finger followed, pushing inside the prince.

“Fuck,” Noct moaned, his head sinking on Prompto's shoulder. He bit in the skin, while he thrust back on the fingers.

Prompto bit down hard on his own lip in response. His body grew hot only from watching and listening to Noct. It was ridiculous what the man did to him in such a short time.

“You want more?” he asked in a deep voice. All Noct was able to do was to nod, but then he turned his head and breathed into Prompto's ear, “More.”

It was one of the hottest things Prompto had ever heard.

He turned Noct around, guided him against the wall this time. The fingers slid deeper and finally reaching his prostate. Noct hissed, his body arched as the pleasure ran through him.

Even though Prompto was already painfully hard he couldn't stop watching Noct. How his face was pressed against the wall, flushed and wet from the water, his breath steaming the tiles...

“Shit, why are you so hot?” Prompto murmured. He couldn't bear it any longer and let go of Noct, only to grab his hip with one hand, the other hand grabbing the hard cock of the prince. If Noct gave him everything he wouldn't let him down.

One thrust, then another and both of them were panting and moaning heavily. The intense moment shook their bodies to the very core. Noct could barely hold himself, his fingers clawing at the tiles, but there was nothing he could grab to steady himself. Only Prompto's body and hands held him in place.

Prompto's vision blurred. He clenched his teeth, arousal building up in the pit of his stomach and with a muffled cry he came. Noct followed him, aching and shaking so heavily they almost collapsed on the floor.

When they had calmed down Noct turned around, leaning against Prompto. Putting his arms around the prince Prompto held him close, brushing over his back. His heart beat loudly in his chest and even though he knew it was probably because of the sex he had the deep desire to hold Noct forever, to kiss his temple and to whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

The water stopped when the water tank ran empty. In an instant the cold crawled underneath their skin.

“Bed...” Noct murmured.

“You know we're still on the run.”

“Do you think it bothers the captain if I borrow his clothes?”

“What? You want to abandon Priscilla? I was just about to fall in love with her.”

Noct groaned, giving Prompto a smack.

“Can't you just... shut the fuck up?”

When Prompto couldn't stop chuckling Noct hushed him with his lips. The kiss was slow and soon it had Prompto's entire attention.

To Prompto's disappointment Noct left his arms after the kiss and stepped out of the shower, grabbing two towels and throwing one of them in Prompto's face.

Prompto didn't move. The lingering warmth of Noct's body radiated through his own, accompanied with a weird feeling in his chest. Slowly he pulled the towel down.

The prince had already dried himself off, placing one towel around his hip and another over his shoulders. When he looked up he met Prompto's eyes, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

It was a simple gesture, one that Prompto had seen so often until now, and yet...

“Mesmerized by my handsomeness or what? Come on, I need your opinion on what I should wear,” Noct said, before he turned away and left the room.

The door fell close. Prompto stared after the prince, his heart refusing to calm down. Carefully he grabbed the towel and bit down on his lip.

  


“The ship is here!”

At once the guards were hasting to their position, their commander giving them final last instructions.

“Remember to check every passenger leaving the ship. Everyone, no matter what age or gender! A group will go on board and investigate every single inch. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

As soon as the ship docked the guards started to move.

  


Half an hour later Ignis and Gladio arrived with the next ship. The whole journey back to Lucis had gotten on their nerves, now that they knew for sure Noctis was running from them with the help of a very suspicious person.

“I hope he has a good explanation for what has happened,” Ignis said, as the ship was about to land, pushing his glasses up for the tenth time in the last two minutes.

“Yeah, I'm really curious about the thing with the dress,” Gladio snorted back.

“And you are sure we shouldn't inform King Regis about the... recent events?”

Gladio shook his head, watching the bridge placed at the dock.

“Before we tell him I want to hear what Noct has to say. I mean... he wasn't the happiest groom to begin with but fleeing from the wedding just like that... it doesn't suit him.”

Ignis hummed, agreeing to Gladio's words. Together they walked down the bridge. Suddenly Gladio stopped Ignis, placing his hand on his shoulder. At once Ignis' head snapped up.

“Whatever is going on... I don't think he's in danger. I bet the guards have made sure he's safe. Relax, okay?”

With a soft squeeze Gladio let Ignis go, walking past the man and taking the lead. Ignis stared after him with surprise. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I hope so,” he murmured, following Gladio to the commander of the guards. His companion was already talking with the man, his back tense.

“What do you mean he wasn't there?!” Gladio repeated. “He was on this ship! Surrounded by water! There was no way he could flee from it!”

“But I swear, sir, we have investigated every single passenger and the entire crew. They all could proof their identities, besides that no one looked even similar to the person you have described.”

“Have you investigated the ship?” Ignis asked further, not believing what he was hearing.

“Yes, sir. Everything. We have investigated every single room, but there wasn't even a hint.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary?” Ignis pushed the man further, his gaze piercing right through him.

The commander hesitated, long enough for Gladio to take a step forward.

“Well? We're listening.”

“I-I'm not sure if it is impor-”

“We decide if it's important. Now, tell us.”

“Well.. the crew was very nervous when we asked them. Some of them said they saw... a ghost.”

Both men raised their eyebrows, slowly turning to each other with surprise. Ignis gave Gladio a look. He sighed in response, turning back to the commander.

“A... ghost?”

“Y-yes, sir. They said they have seen... the ghost of a drowned maiden who wanted to curse the ship. Some of them said they have heard weird voices in the wind, the captain swore there has been something in his room and others told about a beautiful dress whose lifeless body waved them from under the surface. One of the lifeboats is missing too, but none of the passengers and-”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold a sec. Did you just said 'dress'?”

“Yes, sir. I did, sir.”

“Astrals,” Ignis sighed, placing a hand at his temple. “Don't tell me...”

“He has joined his beloved fishes? At least he has pulled off his clothes.”

“I just hope he made it to a shore and doesn't run around naked.”

“Well... wouldn't be the first time...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I really wanted to put Noct in the pink dress XD Sorry not sorry, Noct.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back!  
> I'm sorry for the delay, but here you go with the next chapter.  
> Somehow it didn't stop growing so I decided to split it.  
> Have fun reading <3

“You think they believed it?” Noct asked, standing on a hill from where they could see the ocean spreading from the coast to the horizon. The sea was calm, not a single cloud in the sky. The setting sun reflected in the water, painting sky and sea purple and orange.

“I have never heard of a sailor who doesn't believe in ghosts. I mean... have you seen their faces?”

Prompto gestured Noct to look at him while he mimicked the expressions of the crew and the captain. At first Noct stared at him with doubt, furrowing his eyebrows and squinting, until he wasn't able to maintain it any longer and burst into laughter.

It was contagious and soon they were both shaking with laughter, giggling and chuckling like little boys about their prank. The sound of it was free and crisp, like a cold breeze on a spring morning. Prompto decided it suited Noct. He should laugh more often.

It took a while, but finally they were able to calm down. At least enough to continue walking. Still they shared occasionally glances and giggles, slight bumps against the shoulders as well as soft brushes of fingertips. 

 

Half an hour later they reached their destination. It was a small hut, hidden between rocks and trees. In the past it might have been a place to enjoy the holidays in the open countryside, but now it was rundown. The windows were broken, the varnish peeled from the planks and parts of the roof were missing.

Prompto smiled at the sight.

“Ah, home sweet home,” he said, pushing the door open. Dust trickled on the ground, wafting over the floor until it settled down. With quick steps Prompto walked up to a plank on the floor, invisible in the dark. Behind him Noct followed, eyes wide and steps slow.

“You're kidding, right?” he asked.

Prompto looked over his shoulder. The shock was visible on Noct's features.

“This... THIS is your home?”

Prompto stopped in his movement. At once the light atmosphere from before was gone and reality caught up. For a moment he had forgotten that Noct was a prince, the future ruler of a country who could change the lives of million people with a snap of his finger. Someone who didn't need to care about putting food on the table or how to survive the cold winter months.

“Well... one of them,” Prompto admitted, turning back to the plank and finally pulled it up. Beneath it was a secret stash, containing everything Prompto left in order to survive if he came back one day. He grabbed a rusty gas lamp and a blanked, closed the hideaway and started to light the lamp.

Noct hadn't said anything the entire time, but Prompto could feel his eyes laying on him, almost piercing through him. Finally he said, “You know... I think my father's cottage is nearby. I was never there but he has said there is a lighthouse next to it and I saw it from the sea.”

The light of the lamp illuminated the room with warm colors. Prompto held the lamp up, grabbing the blanket with his other hand.

“Oh, that one at Cape Caem? Yeah, I burgled it like... three times? I don't think there is much left.”

“You burgled my father's cottage?!”

Prompto gritted his teeth, stood up in one move and walked to the door. Before he reached it he stopped next to Noct, shoulders tense.

“You know not everyone was born with a silver spoon,” he hissed and left the hut.

 

The car the commander gave them was an old model, but still good enough for the streets. While Ignis drove Gladio studied a map of the coast, trailing his fingers over certain places and pausing here and there.

“They can't be far,” he murmured, getting Ignis' attention.

“Did you find something?” he asked.

“Well, they stole a lifeboat, right? The only possibility to get across the ocean unseen by any other ships is here, near Cape Caem. There are many cliffs and if you hide behind one...”

“... you avoid being spotted,” Ignis ended the sentence. It was a good explanation, but it didn't calm his nerves down. His mind didn't stop imagining every worst case scenario which could have happened to Noctis. The lifeboat, splitting on a cliff and Noctis drowning in the sea. Noctis stranding in a place with wild animals surrounding him, hungry and desperate. Noctis catching a cold from the ocean's breeze, getting a fever and-

“He'll be alright, Iggy,” Gladio cut his thoughts off. “Remember he isn't alone. I don't know what Blondie is up too, but he didn't look capable of hurting Noct.”

Slowly Ignis let out the breath he had been holding. He knew he could trust Gladio's assessment, but it would be better if they finally found their prince.

“We should search the area around Cape Caem then,” he said.

“Yeah, and by the way let's make a quick stop at the cottage. Maybe... he's there.”

Ignis nodded in agreement, driving the car in the direction of Cape Caem.

 

“Hey, Prompto! Wait!”

Prompto didn't wait. He was way too pissed to wait! Why had he agreed to take this spoiled prince with him? Why hadn't he just abandoned him on the ship and went alone to his hut?

“I said wait!”

A hand grabbed Prompto's arm. He tensed. With force he tried to break free, but the grip was too strong. Anger grew in him.

“I'm sorry, your majesty, but I DON'T want to talk right now.”

At first it seemed to work because Noct loosened the grip. But just as Prompto wanted to walk further the grip tightened again.

“No wait, please. Just... just listen, okay?”

Prompto was very sure he didn't want to listen, didn't want to hear how poor he was and how better Noct's life was. How Prompto could make his life better if he tried enough and stopped being a thief and how easy it would be if he only wanted to. Prompto didn't want to hear any of that! He had enough of people judging him, people who didn't know how HARD it really was!

To be honest he had hoped Noct would be different, wouldn't judge him. That was what Noct had told him, right? That Prompto was just Prompto and not the stereotype of a thief. Prompto had truly believed him!

“Hey, I... I'm sorry, 'kay?”

“No need to pity me, your majesty!” he snapped back.

“I didn't want to pity you!” Noct protested. His grip tightened even more and he forced Prompto to turn around. “I wanted to apologize for... for hurting... you.”

His voice went quieter at the end. Prompto stared at him, unsure of what he should think of his words. Instead of saying anything he waited until Noct found the courage to speak again.

“See, what I have said... that wasn't nice,” Noct managed, rubbing the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. “I think I... didn't realize what I was saying. Of course you needed to do all of this and I'm... honestly glad my father's cottage helped you out, but what I actually wanted to say was... ”

He searched for words, biting his lip. Prompto was at a loss of words too as he tried to comprehend what Noct was talking about.

With a groan Noct let go off his neck. Not of Prompto, though.

“I'm saying it only once, okay? I... want you as... as my friend.”

In the faint light of the lamp Prompto could see the hint of pink growing on Noct's cheeks.

“And therefore... I want to know more about you. Maybe... I... I don't understand everything right away and if you don't want to tell me that's okay, but...”

For another time Noct fell silent, but also loosened the grip. Even though Prompto was free now he didn't move from his spot.

“Just a 'friend'?” Prompto finally asked.

At once Noct's head snapped up, a question on his face.

“Ooooh, you knooow,” Prompto said, adjusting the blanket so he could point with his finger at Noct's chest. With one smooth move he closed the gap between them, pressing his chest against Noct's, lips only inches apart.

“I remember a prince begging for 'more',” he said. “You're sure you only want my 'friendship'?”

The blush never left Noct's face and maybe turned even darker as Noct struggled to find his voice.

“I-I--”

“Come on, Noct. I'm not a fool. You think I miss how you stare at my ass every time I turn my back to you?”

“That's- I mean, why do you have to wear such tight pants?”

“That's called 'trademark', buddy. And it's very useful if you have to run. Which I often do, by the way. So... tell me what you really want. 'Seeing the stars' was a very lame excuse to flee from your wedding, your majesty.”

For a moment silence filled the small space between them. Finally Noct sighed, placed his hands on Prompto's shoulder and took a step back.

“Alright...” he said. “I really should tell you. But... it's a long story.”

 

They sat on a rock formation near the hut. Prompto had laid the blanket on the ground to protect them from the cold stone. It didn't help much as the cold of the night crawled underneath their clothes, but it was better than nothing.

The lamp was placed at the bottom of the rock. Even though the moon illuminated the scene well enough that it could be turned off Prompto knew wild animals feared the light of the lamp so it was safer having it.

Without the light pollution of the city and the lamp placed out of their view the amount of stars in the sky became visible.

“So... I'm listening,” Prompto said, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Noct took a deep breath and leaned back on his elbows.

“Okay the truth is... I don't want to marry.”

“Oh, really? How shocking! I have never thought you-” Noct sent him a glare. “Eh... yeah, I shut up. Please, continue.”

With a sigh Noct continued.

“It's not that I never thought of it. It was always a topic since I can remember. 'One day my father will retire and then it's my turn to rule the country and give my people the next heir.' So, yeah, my future was already written and all I had to do was follow the path.”

“Well... for me that sounds pretty easy,” Prompto admitted. Not thinking about tomorrow, not worrying about surviving... that sounded like heaven in his ears.

“Yeah that was what I thought too. Until I realized that in order to fulfill my role I needed to stop being myself.”

Noct fell silent for a moment, gazing in the night sky. In his eyes Prompto could see the stars reflecting in them.

“For my people I'm an icon. Someone they look up to. Someone who doesn't make mistakes. No one is interested in what I think or what I want, expect of my father and later Ignis and Gladio.”

“Your... retainers?” Prompto dared to ask. He didn't want Noct to stop now.

“Yeah. To be honest they had no other choice than sticking with me and at the beginning it had been very hard, but now... they are the only people at least trying to understand me.”

“But still you ran away from them at the harbor.”

Noct nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“I can't tell them.”

“Tell them what?”

“That I...” It was visible that Noct struggled to find the right words. Prompto waited, patiently, only tipping his head to the side in a question.

“See, I... I like Luna. My... fiancée. She's gorgeous and I have known her since I was nine. We're good friends, but...”

“You don't love her,” Prompto ended the sentence.

“Not... in a romantic way at least,” Noct admitted.

“And that's the reason why you fled your wedding?”

Noct shook his head.

“Then why?”

With a groan the prince sunk backwards, covering his face with his hands. Prompto realized he had been too quick, had pushed him too much, so he scooted over to him, close to his side, and nudged his shoulder.

“Sorry, bud. Forget the last question.”

“No. No, it's okay,” Noct said behind his hands, slowly sliding them down. “It's just... you're the second person I ever told this.”

'What?' laid on the tip of Prompto's tongue, but he bit down on it, forbidding himself to push Noct once more.

Slowly Noct turned his head to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I... struggle to find a romantic interest in women.”

“Oh,” was the first thing coming over Prompto's lips. After he realized what it meant his eyes widened. “Oooooooh!”

“I thought it would be more obvious for you,” Noct deadpanned.

“Well, sorry? Whenever I had the time to think of it you practically jumped my bones.”

“Oh, come on! It's not like you were any better!”

“You just don't want to admit you were seduced by my charm.”

“Says the one flirting nonstop with me.”

They glared at each other for a moment, but it didn’t last for long. When the corners of Prompto's mouth flinched they both started to giggle.

“So, you aren't into girls?”

“Yeah... it's... I always knew I would marry a woman, but I have never thought it would be so difficult. The worst is... if someone finds out... it would be a huge scandal for the crown of Lucis. I... don't want to think of my father's reaction.”

“And running away from the wedding with a thief is not a scandal?”

Noct bit down on his lip, avoiding eye contact.

“That's... I did that because Luna told me to listen to myself.”

“Luna? Wait- your FIANCÉE?!”

“Yeah... I had the chance to talk to her the day before the wedding and... I was so frustrated that I told her everything. And after that she said to me 'The longer you build up a lie the crueler it will be if the truth comes out'. She encouraged me to talk to my father, to tell him the truth as well, but... I couldn't. I tried, but I was too scared to disappoint him. Well and then... you happened.”

Prompto was at a loss of words. The blurry pictures of the faithful night appeared in his head. He couldn't recall everything, but he remembered Noct had been very easy to seduce. Yeah, as if he had waited for Prompto.

“So I was at the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“You regret it?”

Prompto wanted to make a sassy comment again, but he closed his mouth quickly. The question had been filled with so many emotions Prompto couldn't joke about it. Instead he followed his heart.

Leaning over the prince he got close to his face, their noses almost touching.

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

Slowly Noct raised his hand, brushing a blond bang out of Prompto's face and behind his ear. The touch was simple and easy and yet fireworks exploded in Prompto's chest.

“To be honest... I have intended to use you at the beginning, to have an excuse to run away and sort my mind. But... now...”

Their lips brushed against each other, careful and sweet. A spark passed between them, a tingling sensation, travelling down Prompto's spine and igniting a fire within him. During their second kiss Prompto scooted more over Noct, feeling his warm body against his. Noct tilted his head, searching for new angles while his hands wandered down Prompto's sides, guiding him closer.

In the third kiss Prompto lost himself.

They continued making out. The world around them seemed to stop, only the two of them existing, alone underneath the night sky, watched by the stars, two hearts pounding in the same rhythm.

When they broke apart it happened as slowly and careful as it began.

“I take that as an answer,” Prompto breathed.

“Me too.”

Staying close Prompto brushed over Noct's cheeks while Noct let his fingers slide over Prompto's back, feeling the other one, sensing the other one in a way they hadn't done before. And yet Prompto couldn't wish for more.

Though the moment ended when Noct's stomach grumbled and he turned red out of embarrassment.

“Oh, someone’s hungry?” Prompto asked with a grin.

“Shut up...” Noct murmured, turned his head to the side and pursed his lips in a pout. It was so cute Prompto placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I'll get you something, tiger. Just give me a sec.”

He stood up, leaving the embrace. Immediately the cold crawled back again. Noct looked as disappointed as Prompto felt, but he couldn't let the prince starve. After all they had still the whole night together.

“I'll be back in a blink,” Prompto promised before he ran in the black of the night.

 

“He isn't here,” Gladio grumbled, leaning at the table in the middle of the room. They had searched the entire cottage, but there wasn't any evidence of Noctis or his companion.

When he heard footsteps he looked up to see Ignis coming down the stairs. The frown on his face alarmed him. Gladio pushed himself off the table to meet Ignis halfway.

“I... wanted to prepare the blankets if we have to stay the night, but... they're gone,” Ignis said. He sounded so startled that Gladio let his gaze wander up the stairs to the bedroom. With quick steps he passed Ignis and went to see it for himself.

Just as Ignis had told him the storage with the blankets was empty.

“The heck?!” he cursed, turning around to look if the blankets had been moved to a different place when he heard Ignis calling his name.

“What's wrong this time?” Gladio asked, leaning over the balustrade. He couldn't see Ignis from his spot so he guessed he was in the kitchen.

“The pantry is empty too,” Ignis said.

“You're kidding, right?”

In an instant Gladio went down to join Ignis in the kitchen. His heart dropped when he saw the empty pantry, but Ignis looked even more upset.

“This isn't just a coincidence,” he said.

“Shit...” Gladio murmured. “So someone burgled the cottage... and what do we do now without food or blankets? If we drive to the next motel we might lose our track of Noct.”

Placing the hand at his glasses Ignis paused, thinking.

“He had to be close...” he murmured. “No blankets and no food... maybe they were here before us and took everything with them. Which means...”

“We'll catch him and drive to the motel afterwards? Sounds like a plan.”

 

Prompto's steps were light and free as he skipped in the direction of the cottage, humming all the way. Due to the fact that he had taken almost everything from the cottage he knew he couldn't search there, but he recalled there had been a storage room in the lighthouse with old, canned food and a few crackers. Maybe some of them were still good.

He hurried his steps, the thought of getting back to Noct as fast as possible pushing him forward. After their little snack he could get more blankets and maybe they could cuddle during the whole night. Or... do more, if Noct would want to. Or they could count the stars and Prompto could prove there are indeed thousands of them in the night sky. And the next morning they could-

Prompto's steps slowed down, his light mood gone in a second.

How would the next morning be?

Prompto knew they had lived in a fantasy the past day, a fairy tale they had constructed in order to ignore reality. But now there wasn't a reason to ignore reality longer, was there? Would Noct go back after Prompto had fulfilled his promise? What if Noct would see then that their lives were too different to be... friends?

Prompto realized he hadn't answered his question either. If he was honest he had been too scared. Scared of being friends with a noble, of being friends with Noct.

Scared, that it could affect Noct and people would talk about their friendship, judging Noct for befriending scum like Prompto. After all he was still the prince. It would be better if the two of them walked different paths.

Deep in his thoughts Prompto reached the cottage.

The moment he saw the light he knew something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they got closer and Noct opened up to Prom. But will this affair have a future? And who will get to Noct first? His retainers or Prom? We will see ;)


	4. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back and still alive!  
> Again I'm sorry for the delay. I haven't intended to let you wait so long, but due to a chain of events I couldn't upload. 
> 
> Firstly because the chapter grew longer than I have expected (even after splitting it). Which meant I needed more time writing it.  
> Secondly because my proofreader was busy with NaNoWriMo. Since I know I'm not the best with grammar I wouldn't upload without her checking it, so I needed to wait. (I'm also very proud she did NaNoWriMo and stayed the course.)  
> And last but not least I got sick. I still am and it will take a while until I have fully recovered. 
> 
> Still I wanted to share this chapter with you, so I gave my best to write and proofread it, even with the given circumstances. I'm very happy about the outcome too. This chapter had brought so much joy to me and I'm proud of it.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it too. I wish you a lot of fun reading it <3

“What the hell were you thinking, running away like that?” Gladio growled, giving Noctis a smack on the back of his head. The prince flinched, holding his head in pain and shooting Gladio a glare.

They were lucky to find Noctis that quickly after they had decided to search the area for him. To be honest they had to be blind not to spot him, lying on a rock with a lamp illuminating the whole area.

“That hurt!” Noctis groaned.

“Not enough if you still act like a brat!”

“I'm not running anymore, okay?!”

“Please,” Ignis interrupted them. “This isn't the right time for a fight.”

At first Gladio wanted to protest, but when he saw the look Ignis gave him it quickly turned into a grumble. It didn't help that Noctis grinned in victory.

“And Noctis?” Ignis continued, turning his attention to the young man. “We'll talk tomorrow. I expect a truthful explanation of what has happened and why it has happened.”

The corners of Noctis' mouth turned down, his stupid grin disappearing in a second. Instead he seemed to shrink under Ignis' gaze, to crawl back in his shell. It made Gladio regret being that angry with him, even though he had deserved it after all they had gone through. Even though he knew Noctis wouldn't run away without a proper reason.

He sighed, placing a hand on Noctis' shoulder.

“Relax. We'll not rip your head off. Whatever bothers you... we're on your side. No matter what. Don't forget that.”

Noctis was startled for a moment, but then nodded and continued following them without another argument. Though Gladio didn't miss how he glanced around from time to time.

They reached the car without another incident. Noctis looked... kind of disappointed, so Gladio gave him a pat on the back.

“Searching for Blondie, don't you?” he asked. In an instant Noctis back turned tense. He had been right.

“Say... who was that guy even? I haven't seen him before.”

They climbed into the car, Ignis behind the wheel and Gladio and Noctis in the back. The car jolted as Ignis turned it on, an odd move but nothing out of the ordinary for such an old car. Noctis hadn't answered Gladio's question, instead he looked around for another time, his gaze wandering into the dark of the night. His mind was elsewhere.

“A... friend,” Noctis finally murmured, leaned against the window and continued watching the dark landscape passing by.

 

Soon they reached the motel, tired and hungry. They spent their meal in silence, none of them having the energy to speak anymore. It was difficult too with how deep Noctis was in his thoughts, poking his food with disinterest. Nothing Ignis and Gladio hadn't experienced with him before, but this time it was worse. After they made sure Noctis was in his bed, fast asleep, they met each other in front of his door.

“I don't think he'll try to run away once more,” Gladio murmured, lowering his voice so they wouldn't wake Noctis. He was a deep sleeper though, but they couldn't be careful enough.

“Unlikely,” Ignis agreed. “My only hope is that he can settle his mind during the night.”

“Yeah, he was unusually quiet. Do you think... it's because of Blondie?”

“I wouldn't rule that out.”

“Shall we search for him? I'm still interested in his part of the whole story.”

Ignis paused for a moment, his eyes wandering to the door of Noctis' room and then back to Gladio.

“Noctis called him his 'friend'. If he really is, he'll come back by himself sooner or later. I wouldn't rush to capture him. It's late too,” he explained.

Gladio couldn't argue with that as exhausted and tired as he was. Ignis too looked pale.

“Tomorrow then. You should hit the bed now, Iggy. I'll stay a while longer to make sure nothing 'odd' happens.”

“Not too long I hope,” Ignis said, giving Gladio a small smile.

 

Munching on a cracker Prompto watched how the lights of the motel turned off, one by one. From his position on the rock formation he could look through the windows and watch the big guy guarding the room.

It was risky, almost impossible. Perfect for Prompto.

With a grin he rose on his feet and covered his blonde hair with a cap. He could feel the rush of excitement running through his body as he turned into a shadow, merging with the dark of the night.

 

“Hey... Noct?”

The prince grimaced at the noise. Deep in his slumber he pulled the blanket up to his nose and continued sleeping. A chuckle filled the room.

“What's that? Sleeping beauty?”

Noct squeezed his eyes, murmuring something under his breath and tried to turn around, but a certain weight prevented it.

“Wake up, princess,” someone said in a sing-song voice. The weight on Noct's hip shifted, pressing further on his abdomen. Confused Noct knitted his eyebrows, finally opening his eyes.

“What the-”

His words got cut off by a finger pressed against his lips.

“Shh... I don't know if the big guy is still there.”

With a grin Prompto watched how Noct's eyes widened, fully awake from one moment to the next. He stared at Prompto as if he was a ghost, slowly raised his hands and brushed over Prompto's cheeks as if he wanted to convince himself this wasn't a dream.

“You... are here? But... how?”

“Nothing stands in my way if I want something,” Prompto said, pointing with his head to the window. Noct looked into the direction and his eyes widened more as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

“We're on the second floor.”

“Hasn't stopped me before.”

Quickly Noct turned his attention back to Prompto, mouth open.

“You... are-”

“Handsome? Charming? Attractive?” Prompto asked with a broad grin.

A chuckle escaped Noct's lips. He pulled Prompto down, kissing him eagerly.

“Awesome,” he whispered in a deep tone, causing Prompto's heart to pound faster.

“I'm sorry, Noct,” he murmured.

“For what?”

“They captured you... and I wasn't there to help you.”

Noct took a deep breath, but then a small smile tugged at his lips.

“It's fine. 'They' are just Gladio and Ignis, not the police or the guards. And... after all... I have to go back. Stalling the wedding any longer... would make it worse.”

Lowering his eyes Noct's expression grew sad, even though he was still smiling. The words hung heavy in the room, weighing down on both of them.

“So... you're going? What about the marriage?”

“I'll marry Luna, just as planned. It's... still a political decision. I shouldn't have let my feelings get involved in the first place.”

Prompto tried not to show how disappointed he was, how much his heart hurt. It was the right decision, but it felt so wrong. He knew it was hard for Noct, deciding that, giving his freedom away for the sake of politics.

It was unfair, but not Prompto's choice.

“Alright,” he said, rising up again without leaving Noct's lap. The prince was startled for a moment, before he steadied himself on his elbows, confusion all over his features.

“'Alright'?” It was clear, that he hadn't expected Prompto would go along with it just like that.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, smirking. “Go back and get married. But before that...”

He leaned forward, pushing Noct down with his hand until he laid back on the mattress.

“I'll satisfy you so much that you can't think of anything else than me in front of the altar,” Prompto breathed, his voice getting darker, as well as his smug grin. He enjoyed the delightful expression washing over Noct's face, how his eyes grew wide and his lips parted.

“You've heard right,” Prompto continued, pulling the nasty blanket away and straddled Noct by putting his full weight on his hip. Of course, Noct had changed his clothes into something lighter before going to bed, so Prompto was greeted with his perfectly trained body. The sight was gorgeous and as Prompto licked his lips he was rewarded with Noct shivering from arousal.

“Or... do I have to remind your majesty that I'm still a bad boy?”

Noct shook his head, hands wandering to Prompto's hip, grabbing him tight.

“No,” Noct whispered and back was his smirk, the playful gesture Prompto had missed so much in the short time where he had feared he would never meet Noct again.

Quickly their clothes landed on the floor and both tangled together in a mess of limps and heated kisses, placed everywhere near the mouth as long as they could taste each other. Their erections were stuck between them and with every move, every roll of hips an aroused moan filled their kisses. Noct wanted to push Prompto to give him more, raising his legs to tangle them around the other one's back, but Prompto grabbed his knees and pushed him down. Confused Noct broke the kiss, his dark eyes meeting Prompto's.

“What's wrong?” he asked, the question filled with so much disappointment it was almost unbearable for Prompto to resist. It was ridiculous how thirsty his prince was after the previous days.

“I'm gonna make this special tonight,” Prompto promised, raising up to grab something next to the bed. Noct was startled as he saw the tube.

“You've planned this!”

“I always plan.”

“Always?” Noct repeated, narrowing his eyes to slits, but there was a smirk accompanying his doubtful expression.

“Exceptions prove the rule.”

Prompto mirrored his expression while putting the lube in his hand, rubbing it over his fingers before reaching behind himself. Noct followed the action with his eyes as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life. Maybe it was because when Prompto pushed the first finger inside himself, grimacing as he tried to ease the muscles, Noct bit down on his lip and pulled him close for a kiss.

His hands brushed over Prompto's sides, caring and loving, soothing Prompto while he pushed deeper inside himself until he reached that point and he knew it was enough.

A wet noise filled the room as he pulled his fingers out. He broke the kiss and took Noct's cock in his hands, his fingers still covered with a bit lube. Noct tensed at the action, his hands wandered to Prompto's hip, grabbing him tighter in a comforting way.

The tension in the air was tangible as Prompto settled down on Noct's hips, slowly pushing down. Even though Prompto had done a good job he was still tight, but he kept pushing until Noct was fully inside. He was rewarded with a groan from the other one.

“Shit,” Noct murmured, his cheeks glowing hot. His eyes found Prompto's, dark with lust. But there was also something else. A deep, possessive glimmer Prompto hadn't seen before.

“Move,” Noct commanded and Prompto did that without a second thought.

He didn't know why. No one ever commanded him, he was as free as a bird, but still Noct's words had a power in them Prompto couldn't resist. Maybe it was because he was spoiled, maybe it was because of the royal blood flowing through his veins.

Or maybe it was because Prompto was just head over heels in love with him.

Prompto moved and moved, giving everything to this man. Noct was perfect for him, filling him and reaching the sweet spot he loved so much. Finally, he collapsed, but Noct was there to hold him while they both rode through their orgasm, panting and whispering the other one's name.

When they had calmed down Noct pulled him close, placing small kisses all over Prompto's cheeks and shoulders. A breathless chuckle came over Prompto's lips. He steadied himself on the elbows but couldn't hold the balance and fell back. Again, Noct was there to catch him, to hold him and for once in his life Prompto felt safe in someone's embrace. He snuggled against Noct, inhaling the deep scent while Noct drew small circles over his back.

 

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“When I'm married can you- … will you 'visit' me?”

“As often as you want,” Prompto said, raising his head to meet Noct's eyes. A hand brushed over his cheek.

“Promise me,” Noct whispered, his eyelids already dropping down. Slowly Prompto leaned up, placing a kiss on Noct's lips.

“I promise.”

 

The next morning the prince woke up alone.

 

Lively chatter filled the great hall as the guest streamed inside, taking their seats on the benches which were decorated with white cloths and blue flowers. Banners of the Lucian and the Tenebraen Kingdom covered the walls and a dark blue carpet was on the floor between the benches. In front of the hall was the altar, decorated with engravings of the Astrals' heavy history and a dozen candles placed on it.

Ignis stood at the entrance, greeting the guests and helping them to find their seats. Other Crownsguards helped too and thanks to their effort the benches were filled quickly without any incidents. The names on the list got scratched one by one. When Ignis was almost finished a hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes fell on a familiar face, brown eyes brimming with excitement and grin never leaving pink lips.

“It seems like Gladdy needs some assistance. I will take care of the rest,” Iris said.

Ignis needed to take a step back, observing the young lady in front of him. As one of the flower girls Iris wore a wonderful, white dress, covered with pink flowers at the edges. It reached her knees and gave her enough room to move freely around. A crown of pink flowers covered her chocolate brown hair, fitting the rest of the outfit.

“Thank you, but it's almost done,” Ignis said, smiling. “By the way, you look gorgeous, Iris.”

The girl blushed, fidgeting with one of her bangs. “Th-Thank you.” Then her eyes snapped up again and she took the list with the names out of Ignis' hand.

“But that doesn't change that Gladdy needs some help. It's almost done, right? Then I can do the rest as well.”

Before Ignis could argue against it Iris shoved him gently aside to greet another arriving guest. Startled Ignis watched her, until he gave up and left with a quiet 'Thank you'.

 

He met Gladio, as expected, in front of Noctis' door. His face was dark, his shoulders tense. But even in this posture he looked good in the suit Ignis had picked for him, the one with the golden buttons and the shimmering vest.

“He's taking too long,” Gladio grumbled as Ignis reached him, tipping his head to the door. “And he has locked the door. I don't want to break in, but-”

Gladio broke off, shaking his head with a huff.

“Has he said something?” Ignis asked further.

“Only that we should 'give him more time'. But the ceremony is starting soon and if he hasn't even dressed up until then... I don't want to imagine the chaos.”

Ignis nodded in agreement. That would be bad, not only for the ceremony.

“Let me give it a try,” he said, knocking at the door. “Noctis? Listen, we both understand this is a difficult day for you, but you don't have to face it alone. We're here to help you to go through it so please, open the door.”

There wasn't an answer, but Ignis was sure Noctis was on the other side. He could hear movement.

Still he didn't open the door.

With a sigh Ignis adjusted his glasses. His eyes fell on Gladio, asking an unspoken question. Gladio took a deep breath, gesturing with his head towards the door. Nodding, Ignis gave it another try.

“Many people came here today from all over the kingdom only to see the wedding. To see you. You don't want to miss the opportunity seeing them too, right?”

“Yeah, you know? I don't know all the names on the list, but I swear I have seen some blondes in the hall a-”

Gladio's sentence was cut off by a rumble from the other side, followed by a curse and a click at the door. Gladio shot Ignis a grin and he returned it with a smirk.

Slowly the door opened, revealing messy dark hair and blue eyes. Just as Gladio had assumed Noctis hadn't changed in his royal wedding garment yet. His outfit was the same as the one he arrived in with.

“Uh... you don't know if... one of them had freckles?” the prince asked, avoiding eye contact with his retainers.

“You must go and see for yourself. But first-”

Gladio grabbed Noctis with force, dragging him into his room. Behind him Ignis followed.

“First we'll make sure you look suitable for your wedding.”

 

The chatter stopped as the lights in the hall were dimmed. Instead a fanfare filled the room, loud and clear, promising the arrival of the bride and the groom. Accompanied by the orchestra the lights lightened up again, illuminating the corridor between the benches and at the end of the hall. And there, in all their royal glory, stood the pair.

Dressed in a white dress with a long train Lady Lunafreya looked as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair pinned-up with blue flowers placed in it. Next to her Prince Noctis was dressed in a black suit with golden ornaments on the collar and a fitting blue flower in his breast pocket.

The audience rose all at once while they walked through the corridor. Even King Regis steadied himself on his cane, watching his son and soon to be wife with a warm smile.

They stopped in front of the altar, where the priest greeted them, raising his hands and gesturing both to kneel in front of him.

Together with the pair the audience sat down and the orchestra went silent. Tension built up in the air, one that raised goosebumps on the skin. Every sound, every breath seemed too loud in the holy room, in the presence of the Astrals who would bless this union.

The priest cleared his throat, his scratchy voice cutting through the silence.

“Today we came together to celebrate this bond and let the Astrals lay their hands on it...”

While the priest rambled into his beard about the glory and grace of the Astrals Lunafreya took the opportunity to lay her hand on Noctis' fist. What looked like a soothing gesture was a quiet question.

“Have you spoken with your father?” Lunafreya whispered.

In the way Noctis bit down on his lip and refused eye contact Lunafreya could read the answer.

“It's not too late, Noctis,” she encouraged him. “The longer you build up a lie-”

“- the crueler it will be if the truth comes out. Yeah, I know that,” Noctis muttered. “It's... just not easy.”

Lunafreya opened her mouth for another argument when suddenly the priest slapped Noctis' head.

“Listen, idiot! You two can flirt later!”

Startled Noctis looked up, but the priest had begun babbling about the wedding once more.

On the bench in the first line King Regis leaned over to his shield.

“I don't recall the protocol saying the priest would have such a long speech.”

“I wasn't responsible for this either, but he's the best priest in Altissia. He has to know what he's doing,” Clarus confirmed, but on his stern face was a hint of doubt too.

“As long as my son don't get slapped a second time,” Regis sighed.

Meanwhile the priest seemed to finale come to an end. He raised his hand above Lunafreya's and Noctis' head, clearing his throat.

“... and therefore, I bless this pair in the name of the Astrals. And if they don't agree they shall now show their powers in order to remind us humans not to do stupid decisions without listening to our hearts.”

An explosion rang through the air. Quickly Clarus jumped up to cover the king while smoke filled the room, blurring everything. Screams and shouts echoed from the walls, people stumbled outside of the hall. It was pure chaos.

“Noctis! Lunafreya!” Regis shouted, pushing Clarus aside and stumbling to the altar. The smoke ebbed away and the contours of the altar came in sight. He could see a figure and grabbed after them.

“King Regis, I'm fine,” Lunafreya said, eyes wide with shook. After Regis had confirmed himself she was indeed fine they looked around to search for Noctis.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

As was the priest.

 

“You're insane!” Noct shouted as he stumbled after Prompto.

“And you're an idiot!” Prompto shouted back, not stopping in his run while he ripped off his fake beard and robe.

They reached a junction and without a second thought Prompto turned right.

“I mean why have you done this? This puts you in danger!” Noct argued for another time.

“I love danger!” Prompto grinned over his shoulder, turning to Noct and continued running backwards. He was still faster than the prince. “Besides I thought... I have accidentally kidnapped you once. Why not try the real deal?”

Noct shook his head in disbelief, but his smirk betrayed him. It was everything Prompto needed to see, a small confirmation that Noct had wanted him to come, to whisk him away.

“Where are we going?” Noct asked.

“No idea!”

“I thought you always have a plan!”

“My plan was to kidnap you. The rest I put in the hands of the Astrals!”

 

From afar Ignis and Gladio watched the two young men running down the street, grinning and laughing like the fools they are.

“I confirmed King Regis we'll bring his son back safe and sound,” Ignis said.

“Have you checked everything?”

“Yes. The harbor is closed and the Kingsglaives are blocking the ways.”

A grin spread over Gladio's face. “They won't come far.”

“Not this time,” Ignis confirmed. “Though... I was very surprised he managed to sneak in as the priest himself.”

“I knew something was odd with the speech. Way too long.”

“But it had its effect,” Ignis said, turning to Gladio with arms crossed in front of his chest. “The wedding is canceled for good.”

“It still doesn’t change the fact that he has to explain everything to his father now. This will be a show,” Gladio said, his expression turning mischievous.

 

Down the street Prompto pulled Noct in a corner while the Kingsglaives ran past them.

“In case I go to prison for this,” he said out of breath. “Can I get a little reward at least?”

Noct chuckled, placing his hands on Prompto's waist and pulled him close.

“How about a promotion?” he asked. Their noses brushed as he leaned forward, breaths mingling with each other. “Instead of being a thief or a priest... how about becoming a knight in a shining armor?”

“I think I can live with that,” Prompto said with a smirk, meeting Noct's lips for a tender kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~ Epilogue ~

 

Rubbing his hands in a nervous gesture Prompto waited for Noct to pick him up. He was way too early, but the Crownsguard had showed him the way in so he wouldn't freeze in the cold. Through the window Prompto could see the city of Insomnia, a sea of lights in the night. It was a gorgeous view, one he would try to burn into his mind to recall later. Though now there were different thoughts on his mind.

A door opened and he perked up, listening to the footsteps. They rounded the corner and there he was.

Noct was dressed in a casual black shirt which still looked royal on him, together with fitting black pants and shimmering boots.

In an instant Prompto jumped to his feet, meeting Noct in the middle, arms slinging around the other one.

“I'm glad you came,” Noct breathed while hugging Prompto tight, as if he never wanted to let him go.

“Not like I have a chance when the king asked for an audience,” Prompto chuckled, though it was nervous.

“It'll be alright. My dad doesn’t bite.”

“Until now,” Prompto muttered, but after taking a deep breath he freed himself from Noct's embrace, only to grab his hand and to place a slow kiss on his lips.

“Okay, now I'm ready. Lead the way, tiger.”

He grinned as Noct blushed at the teasing, but he squeezed Prompto's hand in return, leading him to the audience room.

 

Hours later they laid together on the couch in Noct's room, Prompto behind Noct, caressing his dark bangs while Noct cuddled against him.

“You're right,” Prompto murmured into Noct's hair. “He's nice.”

“Told ya,” Noct said, raising his head to look at Prompto. His eyes shone lively and free, a look Prompto loved because Noct had it more often these days and especially when he was with him. “And I think he likes you too.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, biting down on his lip. The thought that the king out of all nobles took a liking to him was something beyond Prompto's imagination, but on the other hand... he dated his son.

“Uh... but don't expect me to get used to all the fancy stuff and the whole etiquack-thing.”

“It's called 'etiquette',” Noct chuckled. “And I don't think you have to know everything or to act like they want you to do. You're perfect as you are.”

“That's good. Because I'm sure the king wants his ring back and I don't want to get executed for it.”

With wide eyes Noct turned fully around, watching Prompto in disbelief. Smiling sheepishly Prompto pulled a tiny object out of his sleeve, the black metal shimmering in the light of the candle.

“W-when did you--”

“I'm sorry! You know, some habits are difficult to break and the opportunity was there and because I still don't have a ri-”

“That's the fucking Ring of Lucis, Prom! People would kill to get their hands on it. And you just... stole it? Just like that?!”

The words weren't angry or mad, more surprised and shocked. Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

“Uuuuh... seems so?”

For a moment Noct didn't move, only stared at Prompto.

“Astrals, that's why-”

“I’m awesome?” Prompto dared to ask, but Noct shook his head. Then he grabbed his arm and pulled him close for a kiss. When they broke apart a smirk danced across Noct's face.

“That’s why you stole my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random headcanons:
> 
> Prom will always find a way to whisk Noct away from his duties. They don't come far every time because Gladio and Ignis will always be there to catch them.
> 
> Regis is happy his son finally came out. He had a feeling Noct was hiding something, but he wouldn't push him to talk about it. But after the (from Noct's POV very awkward) talk he went fishing with him for a weekend to have some father-son time and to assure Noct he loves him, no matter what he decides or whom he loves.
> 
> Regis also loves his son-in-law. He’s very excited to get to know him and after he learned about Prom’s background and his habits, he finds it more amusing to learn from him how he could attempt parties incognito and how he could easily flee from them.
> 
> After meeting the king Prom decides to join the Crownsguard. Due to his experiences and talents he didn’t work in the open, but more as a spy in the background. Thanks to him a huge plot against the royal family was revealed.
> 
>  
> 
> I have too many headcanons for this...
> 
> Thank you again for reading and staying until the end <3


End file.
